


10 Things Alphonse Elric Might Do When He's Alone

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Headcanon, Idk about this one pals, Things I decided he might do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Here's my list of 10 things Alphonse Elric might (because I'm not too confident this time) do when he's alone.
Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	10 Things Alphonse Elric Might Do When He's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about what I'll do with this one but let's try and see how it goes :)
> 
> I'm picking these characters at random. It started as, if I had an idea for them I'd just make theirs but now I'm gonna do however many characters I think I can, then I'll move on to Haikyuu characters which'll take god-knows-how-long LMAO

1) Talk to the TV or radio.  
He'd definitely respond to the voices on the radio. If it was in interview and they asked a personal question he'd be sitting by the radio and just go, "Rude.." Or he'd respond whenever someone introduced themselves or another person. Any questions asked? He answers. Nobody can hear him. Ed can, he's outside the door.

2) Look at paintings of autumn scenery.  
He wants to learn how to paint it, but the ones he look at are so pretty he's like "There's no way I could _ever_ do that-" He probably could but he's too intimidated _(Took me too long to remember that word)_ to try it.

3) Adjust curtains.  
I think if he was sitting in a room alone, he'd constantly be adjusting the curtains over the windows to be able to get the _maximum benefits possible from the sunlight._ If he isn't fixing the curtains, the lighting is weird. No it's not honey, the lighting's fine, please leave the curtains alone.

4) Touch his feet.  
Y'know that one stretch where you bend over and touch your toes? Yeah, that but in the middle of a room and he's really good at it? For some reason? He's constantly doing it, that's why.

5) Impressions of public figures.  
He's doing impressions of radio speakers, Mustang, literally anyone he thinks he can imitate. One time, Ed walked in on him pretending to be Ed, and Alphonse was crouching so he was shorter. My dude Edward got really mad about it.

6) Squeak.  
He's trying to figure out what weird sounds he can make with his voice. Tell him to stop before he hurts himself.

7) Paint with a toothbrush.  
Back to his painting crisis, the reason his work doesn't turn out well is because he's using a toothbrush. Honey, get yourself a brush, I'm sure Winry has one, ask her.

8) Make a life-sized cutout with cardboard and printer paper.  
It's a unicorn. Sorry, I don't make the rules.

9) Go through the garbage.  
He's looking for a gift he bought for Ed, he lost it, it's been months. He looks through the garbage whenever he's alone because Ed can't find it before he does.

10) Face painting.  
Yeah, he's doing face painting. Only on himself, Winry saw him once. He asked to do hers next and she actually ran.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I typed Edward instead of Alphonse-
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are very appreciated. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I was 1/2 watching Naruto while writing this and apparently I've been 1/2 watching Naruto for a while because I'm beyond lost. (I think I stopped paying attention after like episode 5 >.> Don't tell anyone)


End file.
